


The Thought of Losing You

by kitteekatz69



Series: Our Perfect Imperfections [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Angry Steve Rogers, Angst, BAMF Tony, Fluff, M/M, New York City, Protective Tony Stark, Stark Tower, Stony - Freeform, Tony Has Issues, tony sacrifices himself, tony saves steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteekatz69/pseuds/kitteekatz69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a barely won battle, Steve is angry at Tony for being reckless during battle and nearly getting himself killed. As Steve begins to walk away, Tony notices that a billboard is going to fall and crush him. Forgetting all of his anger, Tony rushes in to save the love of his life, and they make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought of Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Done from a prompt on my tumblr (ship-it-all-the-way.tumblr.com) Ihope you enjoy :)  
> "Stony: Right after a barely successful battle in time square, Tony and Steve start arguing about a reckless Tony did. But as Steve starts storming off, a weakened building sign falls and heads straight for him. Tony, instantly forgetting his anger, rushes to save him, getting himself and Steve away just in time, before bursting into tears over how close he came to losing him boyfriend. Fluff ensues."

                The Avengers had been called into battle early in the morning just after Tony had finished his coffee. The battle had been waging on for hours and there seemed to be no end to the chaos that ensued around them. Aliens were once again attacking the city of New York in a ruthless onslaught. Everyone wondered why people still lived there. They were attacked at least once a month, and businesses were incredibly expensive to ensure because of it. Nonetheless, people lived there, and as a result, the Avengers found themselves assembling and fighting off attacks at the most inconvenient of times.

                Thor was on top of the empire state building and using his hammer to summon lightning, electrocuting and slaying enemies left and right. The streets were littered with bodies. Only one human life had been lost so far. Clint was on top of Stark Tower, firing arrows in volleys, never missing a target. Natasha was on the ground with Steve, fighting face to face with anyone who got in their way or threatened a member of the team.  Hulk jumped from building to building, destroying anything and anyone that he wanted to.

                Tony darted around in the sky, using his repulsor beams to shoot enemies from the sky. He picked out flight patterns and reported them to Hawkeye so that he could take out target more efficiently. The battle was never ending and each Avenger was feeling tired. An attacker was coming up on Steve from behind, who was unaware. Tony rammed into the creature and blasted him with a laser.

“You okay, Cap?” Tony panted.

“Yeah, I’m good. Where are they all coming from? I can’t keep this up much longer,” Steve asked.

“I have no idea. If we don’t stop this soon, I am going to have to run into the Tower and grab a new suit. This one is getting really banged up,” Tony commented.

                Tony took off into the sky, shooting down an alien that was charging Clint, threatening to knock him off of the building. Out of the corner of his eye Tony saw something glimmer off the coast. He fought to see it, and he could barely make out the faint outline of an aircraft of some sort before it disappeared again. “Jarvis, turn on sonar. That could be their source.”

“Already done, sir. Would you like me to inform Captain Rogers of your discovery?”

“Might as well,” Tony decided as he flew towards the now invisible ship. When he got closer, he could see the ship flickering in and out of view. It wasn’t until Tony landed on it that it became fully visible. Tony looked around him, enemies emerging from every angle. He was beginning to get overwhelmed. He fired repulsors as he spun in a circle.

“Cap, I’m going to need to blow this thing up, there are too many,” Tony said into the com.

“No, it’s too dangerous. Isn’t there a way to shut it down?” Steve argued.

“I don’t understand this technology. I’m sure there is a way, but there isn’t a way for me to do it fast enough to-“ Tony was cut off by an attacker knocking him down with a fist to the back of the head.

“Jarvis, after I get out of this suit, I need you to blow it up, and send me another,” Tony said between breathes.

“I would not recommend that, sir. The detonation from the arc reactor in the suit could kill you before you make it off of the ship.”

“Make it happen,” Tony yelled as he killed his last attacker. He stepped out of the suit and ran to the edge of the ship, and jumping. He fell fast, plummeting towards the water below. Above him, there was a massive explosion that consumed the ship, and all the attackers that it brought with it. The heat from the blast singed the tips of Tony’s hair as he fell. He took a deep breath before crashing into the icy water. The force of the impact plunged him deep down into the water. The change in pressure was so intense that it sucked the air from Tony’s lungs.

                Just as his world began to go black, he felt the new suit close around him and give him a precious breath of air. He gasped and sputtered for a moment, still sinking deeper into the water before firing up the jets in his boots and propelling himself out of the water. When he surfaced, he saw the burning wreckage of the ship being sucked back into the wormhole that it had originated from.

“How are we doing, guys?” Tony said into the com.

“Tony! I thought we lost you!” Steve yelled into the com, voice filled with both anger and relief.

“Sorry, Cap. It was the only way,” explained Tony, guilty for scaring the love of his life like that.

                Tony flew back to shore and landed with a loud thud in front of Steve, Thor, and Natasha. Clint was with Bruce, delivering some clothes to the now normal sized man. He flipped up the face-plate and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Tony! I cannot believe you right now! You could have died. I can’t stand always almost losing you. I love you! Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me? You’re so thoughtless,” Steve yelled.

“I was trying to save you guys! I wouldn’t be able to live with the thought of you guys dying because I chose the route of self-preservation,” Tony defended himself.

“I can’t do this anymore. I’m going back to the tower. Don’t you dare follow me, Tony.”

                Tony choked back tears. Making Steve angry was quite possibly the worst feeling. He thought back to the fight that they had on the helicarrier. Steve had yelled at him for only fighting for himself and never putting other people first. Now that he was thinking of others over himself, Steve was still angry and disappointed in him. Tony watched Steve go. He looked up and saw a billboard that had been knocked down, teetering precariously over the edge of a building. It tipped and began to fall towards Steve.

                Tony took off as fast as he could. “Jarvis, put everything we have into the thrusters!” He grabbed Steve around the waist and swept him off of his feet, flying both of them out from under the falling sign. As soon as they cleared it, the sign crashed into the ground, sending flying pieces of metal everywhere. Tony landed with Steve in his arms with a heavy thud. He set Steve down on the ground. Tony stepped out of his suit and wrapped his arms around Steve.

“I’m sorry that I’m not everything you want, and I’m sorry I can’t be everything you need. I’m doing the best that I can. Please don’t leave,” Tony said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. It was unfair. You did what you thought was best,” he apologized. He wiped a tear from Tony’s cheek with a brush of his thumb and kissed him gently on the lips. Tony put his hands on Steve’s waist and breathed out a heavy, content sigh.

                Tony pulled away from the kiss. “I can’t believe I almost lost you just now. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“You won’t ever lose me, Tony,” Steve said, pulling him back into a passionate kiss.


End file.
